Retailers experience “shrink” or loss of revenue due partially to cashiers incorrectly undercharging customers for produce items requiring weighing at the time of check-out in supermarkets.
In the POS environment, it is typically possible to place produce items on the weigh-platter of the scanner in such a manner that the items interfere with at least one of the following: (a) the check-out counter; (b) a section of the barcode scanner other than the weigh platter; (c) the operator; and (d) other objects in close proximity to the weigh platter.
However, despite many improvements made in POS checkout/scale systems, there is still a great need in the art for improved ways of reducing shrinkage during produce item weighing operations, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.